Lost Destination
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Un espíritu nacido por el deseo de venganza se está haciendo de nombre como un espíritu maligno, este espíritu confundido no sabe quiénes son los buenos o los malos… ¿Sera Pitch que pudo encontrar su carta maestra para derrotar a Jack Frost? O el mismo espíritu que es manipulado los manipulara a todos.-Se buscan Oc-
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Destination**

**Resumen: **Un espíritu nacido por el deseo de venganza se está haciendo de nombre como un espíritu maligno, este espíritu confundido no sabe quiénes son los buenos o los malos… ¿Sera Pitch que pudo encontrar su carta maestra para derrotar a Jack Frost? O el mismo espíritu que es manipulado los manipulara a todos.

Hola, este es un pequeño proyecto que quiero hacer por mientras que este de vacaciones de invierno, si usted quiere insertar un oc con poderes no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlo solo con una condición que no tenga los mismos poderes que alguno de los personajes canon. Bueno no los molesto más y ¡Que empiece el prólogo de esta historia: D!

**Prologo: Historia perdida.**

Siento un fuego que recorre todo mi cuerpo, quien fui yo antes de que pasara esto. No déjame solo yo nunca pedí convertirme en esto, todo fue culpa de ellos, ellos fueron los que se burlaron de mí, los que me lastimaron hasta dejarme sin lágrimas. Quiero llorar pero no puedo ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esos niños que vi la última vez estaban lastimando a uno de los suyos, le pegaron a esa niñita pero a mí me están marcando los ojos. ¡ODIO A ESOS BASTARDOS!...me encanta ese sufrimiento.

Quiero vengarme de ellos, quiero verlos sufrir lo mismo que sufrí yo…. ¿Es malo que quiera venganza? Cuando ellos fueron los que me cortaron los brazos y me sacaron los ojos con sus tijeras. ¿No es horrible que me hayan puesto una máscara negra en mis ojos?.

Si tuviera el poder de volver de nacer, les haría lo mismo…yo, yo NO QUIERO MORIR …

En un bosque oscuro y tenebroso como el de los cuentos de hadas se encontraba el cadáver de un joven de 16 años de edad con pelo negro que se encontraba demacrado en su rostro y brazos que le daba el aspecto de un muñeco de trapo roto. Los cuervos que estaban cerca del lugar se estaban acercando al cuerpo sin vida para consumirlo pero antes que pudieran picotearlo un brillo oscuro empezó a rodear el cuerpo.

¿Qué está pasando? Siento que alguien me llama pero a la vez no. El aire del lugar se tornó pesado y los arboles empezaron a moverse por el viento pero lo más extraño no fue eso si no que los cuervo que originalmente estaban aquí para consumir el cadáver se posaron en él y lo miraron con sus ojos rojos como si mostraban respeto o simpatía hacia el muerto.

Una sombra negra salió del cadáver y se proyectó alado de este como si fuera una persona más. La sombra que brillaba con tonalidades oscuras de apoco empezó a tomar forma de un se humanoide. Los cuervos empezaron a mover sus alas hacia la sombra y esta dejo de brillar para mostrar a un joven con la misma cara del cadáver pero cambiado en el color de sus ojos que eran rojos como la sangre del cadáver y cabello blanco con un tono fantasmal. Ese ser extraño se movió un poco para tomar una mejor vista del cadáver y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Unas halas negras brotaron de la espalda del desconocido.

.

Unos de los jóvenes que era conocido en su poblado por ser unos de los matones más violentos del sector se encontraba caminando para volver a su morada con su padres. Él se encontraba satisfecho con lo que había hecho hoy con ese perdedor que se atrevió a desafiarlo a un duelo para que ya no intimidara a los demás. ¿Quién diría que dicho perdedor le dio una buena pelea? Pero al final el gano y el perdedor quedo en el bosque maldito lastimado de gravedad por las golpizas que le dio el con sus compañeros de pandilla.

El matón sin darse cuenta un cuervo lo estaba observando todo el tiempo con sus ojos rojos, el cuervo analizaba cada movimiento del niño como si fuera una presa comestible. El matón llego a su casa pero no se encontró con la típica escena familiar que siempre tenía, esta vez nadie le abrió la puerta y para peor los muebles que estaban cerca de la puerta estaban rajados y las cortinas estaban manchadas de algo viscoso.

-¿qué diablos paso aquí?-Exclamo el intrigado y se adentró más allá de la puerta ignorando un sentimiento casi milenario que tenía los seres humanos cuando estaban en peligro. Una canción de cuna se escuchaba al fondo de la casa en donde se encontraba la habitación de sus padres, ahora muerto de miedo el joven se acercó donde se escuchaba la canción y abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado. Varios cuervos se encontraba picoteando el cuerpo de sus padres que se encontraban tirados en la cama y la habitación estaba llena de sangre por todos lados al igual que las películas de terror. Conmocionado y sin poder mover sus piernas correctamente se trató de incorporar y correr de la casa pero cuanto más lejos estaba de la escena del crimen más se escuchaba la canción de cuna.

-¿Te gusta esto?-El joven aterrorizado escucho una voz atrás de él que le preguntaba con inocencia fingida si estaba disfrutando de esto, ahora sin pensar claramente él le contesta con enojo-¡Quien dijo eso!-Y trata de ser intimidante al igual lo que le hace a los demás niños que intimida el mismo.

Una carcajada distorsionada reverbero por las paredes para luego que un grito horripilante se escuchara por todo el lugar. Los vecinos que vivían alado de esa casa se sorprendieron a escuchar tal estruendo y de forma inmediata llamaron a la policía y a otros vecinos más para ver que sucedía.

Nunca supieron lo que sucedió en ese lugar, cuando llegaron a ver lo único que pudieron visualizar eran tres cadáveres demacrados por toda la casa y unas palabras escritas en el cuerpo del menor ¿Qué hice? Eran las palabras escritas en el cadáver.

Los demás jóvenes que participaron en la disputa con el cadáver del bosque también fueron encontrados muertos de forma horripilante, uno de ellos lo encontraron colgado en la sala de música del colegio, otro fue atropellado y así continuamente hasta acabar con ellos.

¿Si acabe con ellos por qué me siento vacío? ¿Estaré olvidando algo importante? ¿Por qué los quería matar? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del joven con pelo blanco y ojos rojos mientras que veía el funeral de esos jóvenes. Ya no recordaba porque había hecho todo esto y se estaba arrepintiendo y más cuando escuchaba los desgarradores sollozos de los familiares que asistían en el funeral.

-¿!Que hice!? ¿!Que hice!?-Empezó a llorar el también mientras que se tapaba los oídos. No podía soportar el sentimiento de culpa que lo estaban consumiendo y más con los sonidos que estaban en su alrededor. ¿Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer verdad? Entonces porque diablos sigo vivo. Se decía una y otra vez casi como una oración.

En medio de sus lamentos escucho una voz suave pero a la vez autoritaria al igual que un padre, el hombre de la luna que vio todo lo sucedido tenía todo el derecho de sentenciar este nuevo espíritu por el crimen que cometió-Tu espíritu maligno nacido por el deseo de la venganza, ya no tienes derecho de que alguien escuche tus lamentos-Dice y el espíritu sin saber que significaba estas palabras grito-¡Que! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?-Sin recibir una respuesta el espíritu alado empezó a desesperarse y gritar más fuerte ocasionando que las personas que estaban en el funeral sintieran un viento frio-¡DIME QUIEN ERES TU!-

Esa fue la última vez que el espíritu escucho que el hombre de la luna le dirigió la palabra, arrepentido el empezó vagar por todo el mundo durante noche y veía como los niños de sus edad y más jóvenes tenían familias cálidas mientras que el por su sed de venganza fue condenado a ser un espíritu maligno. El viajo por muchos lugares y vio cosas que los vivos no podían ver, vio hadas pequeñas que iban a recoger dientes de niños pequeños y una arena amarilla que se aparecía por todas las noche y algunas veces veía pasar un conejo de gran tamaño dejando huevos de pascua y un trineo que era manejado por una persona vestida de rojo.

Todos los espíritus que había visto hasta ahora tenían un propósito pero ¿El cual propósito tenia? La primera vez que trato de ayudar a una niña que fue intimidada por unos niños mayores que ella, el ocasiono que un auto de forma extraña casi atropellara a los niños. Él no quería tratar de matar a esos mocosos pero si quería ayudar a esa niña, aunque al parecer lo único que podía hacer era traer desgracias por donde fuera.

-¿Chico tu eres del espíritu maligno que todos hablan?-Pregunto una marmota que estaba varios metro alejado de el.

-Eh..uh… ¿Espíritu maligno? Yo no soy eso-Responde algo desconfiado el por ser una de las pocas veces que alguien entablaba una conversación con él.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, yo vi lo que le hiciste a esos pobres chicos-Le reclamo la marmota ahora acercándose al espíritu alado.

-No…no…se equivoca yo solo quería ayudar a esa niña ….no quería lastimar esos niños-Dice el espíritu ahora tratando de mantener fuerte su voz y no mostrar debilidad ante la marmota.

-¿Ayudar? Pero si lo único que haces es traer tragedias adónde vas, la última vez vi que trajiste una epidemia de enfermedades para los niños del continente americano. Vaya sí que eres peor que Pitch-Se burló la Marmota de manera sínica sin fijarse que el otro espíritu ahora conmocionado por no saber que todo eso fue provocado por su culpa.

-Lo siento…lo siento-Repitió al borde de las lágrimas.

La marmota al ver esto solo suspira y dice-Bueno por lo menos tú te lamentas, solo por eso te advertiré de que los Guardianes van a querer encerrarte o destruirte para siempre, especialmente alguien llamado Jack Frost-

-¿!Que! ….si yo no les hice nada-Exclamo sorprendido el joven que detuvo sus lágrimas y miro a la marmota como si fuera lo único en este mundo que podía observar. Él ya tenía un conocimiento breve de los guardianes y más cuando escuchaba a escondida esas conversaciones que tenían los demás espíritus que relataban una y otra vez la hazaña que hicieron para derrotar a Pitch.

-Pero estas lastimando a los niños al igual que Pitch-Sentencio la Marmota y se detuvo para pensar que palabras debía decirle al espíritu-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Te vas a dejar atrapar o vas a pelear?-

El joven no sabía que pensar, el nunca pidió en estar vivo y más ahora que le van a dar caza al igual que los animales salvajes que atacaban a todos el mundo-Yo no voy a dejar que me atrapen sin dar una buena pelea…YO LOS VOY A DERROTAR ANTES QUE PASE ESO-Grito con furia a lo último y una energía oscura lo envolvió y sus halas se empezaron a desplegar para elevarse hacia el cielo.

-Está bien esa si esa es tu decisión…suerte-Dice la Marmota y se fue del lugar dejando al espíritu enfurecido con los cuervos que se acercaban de apoco en el lugar para acompañarlo.

La marmota llego hacia una roca y se encontró con un hombre de piel negra y ojos dorados que miraba divertido a lo que estaba a punto de ocurre.

-¡Ya hice mi parte del trato ahora déjame en paz!-Suplico la marmota atemorizado. Él nunca tuvo la valentía de acercarse al espíritu halado y menos a Pitch que lo había amenazado de muerte para que este le dijera esas horribles cosas al otro espíritu.

_-El odio despierta por los malos entendidos-_

_-Los malos entendidos despiertan por la desconfianza-_

_-¿Sabían que la historia comienza siempre por los malos entendidos y desconfianza de todos entre todos?-_

_._

_._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este prologo y se que se estarán preguntando que le paso a mi otra historio. En cuento corto esta fue borrada por un administrador de fanfiction y el por que? No lo se. :c _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Destination**

Hola adivinen quien revivió...para continuar esta historia, hahahaha después de estar mas de dos meses casi sin un computador por fin el día de ayer pude comprar uno ToT. Bueno no los sigo molestando y que comience el primer capitulo.

También tengo que agradecer a todos los que comentaron esta historia y a Nobody Silent si desde que ella se convirtió una gran amiga mía desde que nos conocimos por casualidades de la vida por comprar pan. Lol.

**Miedo del cuervo y advertencia del buho.**

North se encontraba preparándose para la siguiente navidad, el había estado una y otra vez viendo la lista de los niños traviesos y de los niños buenos aunque siempre la lista se modificaba a ultimo minuto porque los niños travieso se portan mejor a fin de año, releyendo la lista vio que el nombre del niño que anteriormente se encontraba como el numero uno de la lista de los travieso se modifico en el papel dejando como el nuevo numero uno un símbolo con letras escritas en rojas: ?. Esto desconcertó mucho a North nunca antes había pasado esto ni siquiera cuando Jack Frost estaba en la lista de los traviesos.

El yeti que era el pobre que siempre North lo mandaba a pintar los juguetes a cada cinco segundo entro en la oficina de este ,muy alarmado y con señas trato de decirle algo importante.

-¿Es Jack otra vez?-Pregunto North con tono de cansancio al recordar que Jack desde que se convirtió en un guardián siempre cuando no tenia nada que hacer se iba al polo norte a jugarles travesuras a los yetis y duendes.

El yeti movió fuertemente la cabeza diciendo que no y esto alarmo a North. Si no era Jack entonces ¿Quien era?

Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon afuera de la oficina y una voz suave pero a la vez sabia se escucho-¿Puedo hablar con North ahora?-

Sin esperar mas el extraño abrió la puerta para mostrar a un joven de piel nívea de cabello castaño con plumas marrón de destellos dorados, beiges y negros, su ojos son totalmente negros con el iris ámbar y llevaba puesto una túnica tipo toga de plumas blancas inmaculadas ademas de que sobresale una cola de plumas marrones con una capa-abrigo de plumas marrón con destellos dorados, beiges y negros que se cierra en el cuello.

-¿!MoanSak pero que haces aquí!?-Pregunto North al reconocer el guardián de los augurios, siempre cuando el espíritu aparecía era porque algo grande estaba apunto de suceder.

-Hahahaha, Veo que estas sorprendido de verme North-Dice el espíritu con algo de infantilismo-Estoy aquí para advertirlos de un nuevo suceso que esta apunto de ocurrir-Ahora cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas grave continua y mira a North con preocupación-Pitch volvio...y esta vez va ser mas fuerte que antes-

-¿Pitch?Pero si solo a pasado dos años desde que lo derrotamos y tu antes predijiste junto con el hombre de la luna que Pitch no volvería por lo menos mil años mas-Exclama North sin poder creerle lo que esta diciendo el espíritu de los Augurios.

-Es verdad...yo dije que Pitch no volvería en mil años mas pero algo inesperado paso-Susurro MoanSak sin ocultar un cierto tono de culpa-Sabes de que La muerte de todo los milenios que esta teniendo esa disputa con el hombre de la luna para salvar las almas de las personas especiales para otorgarle una nueva vida como lo que me paso a mi o a ti, molesto a La muerte por el motivo que según él le están quitando el derecho que tiene él de juzgar las almas-

-Si sabia de eso pero ¿No que el hombre de la luna ya había hablado con La muerte sobre el asunto?-Dice North al recordar que la muerte durante la época oscura se regodeaba de las millones de almas que tenia cada día gracias a las guerras que ocurrían y las enfermedades.

-Bueno ahora la muerte hizo su movimiento de "Jaque mate"-Dijo MoanSak y saco entre su capa-abrigo un pequeño collar que tenia tres esferas de diferente color-Hace un año medio no tuvo que nacer un nuevo espíritu pero nació y no fue obra del Hombre de la luna, fue una creación de la misma muerte que quería hacer un espíritu que no tan solo trajera males consigo si no que dejara en duda su trabajo como guardianes de la infancia-Dicho esto el collar empezó a brillar en un tono purpura y morado con tintes de color negro.

-¡Pero si La muerte nunca se ha interesado en nosotros excepto cuando tratamos de cambiar el veredicto que dicta a el alma de un niño que fue mal juzgada por el!-North indignado exclama y se levanta del asiento para echarle un vistazo el collar que tenia MoanSak.

-Si y eso es lo que le molesta La muerte-Con desdén suspira MoanSak al recordar que su deber esta muy ligado al trabajo de La muerte y siempre tienen disputas serias cuando se trata el nacimiento de un espíritu-_La muerte puede ser igual que un niño quejumbroso-_Pensó con un poco de rabia.

-La muerte creo por primera vez su propio espíritu y el con lo que me dijo: es solo para traer entretenimiento al concepto de vida que tienen todos y para restregarle en la cara lo peligroso que puedo ser al hijo de puta del hombre de la luna, creo que es para dejar mas caos que el mismo Pitch-Cito MoanSak las palabras que le dice el hombre de la luna el primer día que se presento este espíritu.

-Esto es malo-Con un salto se dirige a la sala redonda de su taller que tenia un globo terráqueo gigante que estaba iluminado por varios puntos amarillos y MoanSak lo sigue de forma silenciosa

-¿Vas a llamar a los guardianes?-Pregunto MoanSak

-Sí pero antes tengo que hablar con el hombre de la luna...-Responde preocupado.

MoanSak mueve la cabeza en forma de negación y dijo:

-North no podrás comunicarte con el hombre de la luna. Pitch puso un hechizo para que la luna no saliera por un mes-

Con esto North se horrorizo.

.

* * *

El espíritu maligno estaba volando atraves de todas las ciudades que estaban apunto de anochecer para encontrar una de esas haditas que siempre veía, cuando la encontró, este hizo una sonrisa casi demente y mando a uno de los cuervos que lo acompañaban para que la persiguiera en su trayecto.

-Cuando veas que ella este sola la atrapas para preguntarle adonde se encuentra el hada de los dientes-Le dice al cuervo.

El hada sin darse cuenta que la estaban persiguiendo se adentraba en las casas de todos los niños que habían perdido un diente hoy, al parecer en la Ciudad de Berlin había muchos niños que se le caían los dientes por los dulces empalagosos que hacían en el lugar. Cansada la pequeña hada se poso al frente de la ventana de una casa bien escondida para que los niños no pudieran notar su presencia pero algo la alarmo, en unas cuadras mas haya de la casa en que ella estaba, en el poste había un cuervo negro de ojos rojos que la miraba fijamente.

La hada se empezó a intimidar por la mirada del cuervo vuela rápido del lugar pero el cuervo sobrepasando su velocidad se queda enfrente de ella y con sus garras la aplasta en contra de una pared.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí es una de las ayudantes del hada de los dientes-Dice el espíritu que vio con diversión lo fácil que el cuervo atrapo a la hadita-Y nosotros pensábamos que ibas a dar mas pelea-

La hada que estaba molesta trato de escapar de las garras del cuervo pero este sin mucho esfuerzo la inmovilizo.

-¿Ahora dime adonde esta el hada de los dientes?-Pregunto el espíritu halado y sus ojos rojos se volvieron brillantes de enojo. La hadita que trataba de ser valiente a la situación que estaba solo hizo un chillido molesto y cada vez forcejeaba mas para liberarse de las garras del cuervo.

-Tsk, esto va ser mas difícil de lo que creía...-Molesto el espíritu halado saco de sus halas una de sus plumas negras y la acerco al lugar donde estaba la hadita y le dijo un poco dudando de lo que iba hacer-Si no me dices donde se encuentra el hada de los dientes tirare una de mis plumas al hogar de uno de los niños en donde encontraste los dientes, te lo advierto mis plumas no traen fortuna-

Con esto la hadita se paralizo y tratando de evitar las desgracias que se venia venir por culpa del otro espíritu y con su idioma intendible le suplicaba que parara. El otro espíritu que escuchaba sus lamento con indiferencia absoluta le dice de forma burlona a la hadita-Vamos dime a donde esta Tooth, no vez que todo nosotros queremos jugar con el hada de los dientes-Los cuervos al escuchar esto empezaron a ser ruido como si se estuvieran riendo junto con el espíritu maligno.

-¿Oh quiere que uno de esas familias mueran de una forma horrible?-Ladeo su cabeza y sus ojos estaban tapados por su pelo blanco y una sonrisa demente apareció en su rostro que rivalizaba a la sonrisa de Pitch-Tal vez mueran de un accidente de trafico o peor por una tragedia familiar hecha por los mismos padres-

La hadita sin opciones le dice rendida donde estaba Tooth y el otro espíritu asintió con la cabeza y le dice al cuervo que la tenia atrapada-Suéltala ya tenemos lo que queríamos, no necesitamos intimidarla mas-Y el otro cuervo la suelta dejándola libre.

Los cuervos junto con su líder se fueron de manera rápida del lugar, ya sabían adonde se encontraba Tooth, cerca de Suecia en un lugar bien escondido para todo el mundo bueno excepto para ellos que habían recorrido todo el mundo cuando su jefe estaba en "depresión así decirlo". Cuando terminaron de volar hacia un bosque de Suecia el espíritu maligno que se impresiono por el lugar tan lleno de vida y de colores por las flores que se encontraban, le comento a los cuervos: Nunca voy a dejarme de impresionar por la belleza de este lugar, si terminamos luego con este asunto deberíamos vivir aquí tranquilamente...¿No creen?-

Los cuervos asistiendo con la cabeza un si le sacan una sonrisa sincera al espíritu y con tranquilidad se van volando a un lugar fuera del bosque que había un barranco y al medio de este había un castillo que se asemejaba a una casa de pájaros que ponían los humanos en sus casas para estos animales.

-Que comience la fiesta-Y los cuervos empezaron a volar en varias direcciones del "castillo" para atrapar al hada de los dientes mientras que el espíritu con sus garras empezó a destruir la puerta principal para entrar de forma tranquila-_Si voy a actuar como el malo por lo menos tengo que divertirme un rato-_Pensó de forma infantil mientras que observaba las millones de casillas en donde guardaban los dientes de varios niños del mundo.

Tooth que se encontraba en una sala en donde se lustraban los dientes para que fueran mas brillante de lo que eran sintió como un ser maligno al igual que Pitch se estaba acercando donde estaba ella, alarmada sale del lugar y vio que todas sus haditas estaban siendo perseguidas por varios cuervos.

-¿!Que esta pasando¡?-Exclamo Tooth asustada y trato de volar cerca donde se encontraba un grupo de sus haditas acorraladas en una pared por un grupo grande de cuervos pero unas plumas negras le impidieron avanzar mas.

-Hey chicos encontramos al hada de los dientes, no le hagan nada a las otras todavía-Dice el joven espíritu que estaba detrás de Tooth como si todo de este era un simple juego.

Tooth dándose cuenta de el aura hostil que emanaba el espíritu pregunta-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Mmmm yo soy ...bueno no tengo nombre todavía-El espíritu ladeo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos como si estuviera pensando y cuando termino dijo-Me puedes llamar Zack-Se presento pero al pasar unos minutos su personalidad cambia drasticamente y sin ocultar su enojo hacia Tooth dice-Ahora antes de que me atrapen por algo que **yo** no hice por intención propia...¿Tendré que atraparlos a ustedes verdad?-

Tooth al sentir que el aura de Zack se volvió mas espesa que antes y convoco dos espadas para atacar al espíritu maligno. Zack al ver la reacción tan violenta según el del hada de los dientes se protege con sus halas y sus manos que ahora envueltas con un aura maligna se convierten en garras le rasguña una de las halas de Tooth.

Ella sintiendo como si un veneno se estaba esparciendo en su cuerpo se marea y cae de forma violenta hacia el suelo y con un esfuerzo tremendo trata de fijar su vista nublada hacia el espíritu maligno.

-¿Duele mucho?-Pregunta casi orgulloso Zack de si mismo, ni el creía que podía tratar de envenenar a la hada de los dientes tan fácil.

-!No creas que esto me va a detener¡-Grita Tooth y vuela hacia Zack tomándolo por sorpresa, ella aprovecha la oportunidad y con la espada de la mano derecha corta sin medir sus fuerza el cuello de Zack dejando su cabeza cayera al barranco.

-!Oh por dios, que hice¡-Exclamo Tooth sorprendida y horrorizada. Nunca quiso tratar de hacerle daño al otro espíritu solo quería que el se detuviera.

Los cuervos que veían la pelea no hicieron nada al ver que su jefe habia perdido la cabeza, en realidad se empezaron casi a reír de lo que había sucedido y el cuerpo de Zack que extrañamente no había caído al barranco como su cabeza continuo volando por si mismo y de forma rápida se acerco a la espalda de Tooth y le doblo de forma lenta y dolorosa la hala izquierda de ella. Tooth sorprendida a la velocidad alarmante del cuerpo sin cabeza trato de girarse pero fue demasiado tarde y sintió como su hala derecha era triturada por el espíritu sin cabeza y con un grito de dolor suplicaba-Detente...detente...Ahhhhhhhh-

Las haditas que estaban atrapadas por los cuervos veían con horror como el cuerpo del espíritu degollado seguía moviéndose por si mismo y lo peor que el cuerpo de este estaba empapado de su propia sangre con la sangre que le estaba saliendo en la hala de Tooth.

-!_Siente lo mismo que siento yo todos los días¡_-Grito la vos del espíritu reverberando por todo el lugar.

Al momento que Tooth sintió que su hala se rompió por completo no pudo en dejar de escapar un llanto lastimero y el otro espíritu sin compadecerse la tira al suelo junto con su peso y con su pierna derecha le aprieta la cabeza contra el suelo ya destrozado con la brutalidad de este. La misma aura que envolvía en los brazos de Zack lo envolvió donde no tenia cabeza y con una señal en la otra mano indico a uno de los cuervos que estaban libre que fueran a buscar su cabeza. El cuervo que hizo esta labor llego pronto al lugar donde estaba la cabeza de Zack manchada de sangre y de forma rápida se la llevo a la otra parte de su cuerpo para que este se la pusiera como si nada.

-Tu... que eres-Tooth tratando de verle la cara a Zack pregunta ya casi sin fuerza.

-Yo soy lo que soy-Dice Zack doblando su cuello para ver si quedo bien puesta su cabeza-Eso fue desagradable señorita Tooth, no sabes cuanto me cuesta volver a regenerar o pegar parte de mi cuerpo..._es un dolor en el culo_-

-Eres un monstruo-Exclama Tooth furiosa, nunca antes alguien la había puesto tan enojada como Zack ni siquiera Pitch pudo lograrlo.

-!Yo no soy un monstruo! Ustedes lo son...ustedes son los que me quieren encerrar...ustedes lo son-Zack empezó a temblar y quita su pie que presionaba la cabeza de Tooth hacia el suelo y ahora al igual como un niño pequeño empieza a murmurar con terror para si mismo palabras incoherentes que solo el entendía.

Viendo el extraño comportamiento de Zack ahora Tooth no podía en dejar de comparar a el espíritu maligno con un niño o incluso con Jack Frost por la mirada aterrorizada pero a la vez solitaria que estaba teniendo en este momento, ella sintiendo una punzada de culpa en su pecho se levanta del suelo ignorando las heridas que le ocasiono Zack con la pelea y tratando de ejercer su rol como Guardian trata de tranquilizarlo pero antes que pudiera tocar a Zack este hace una rafaja de viento con su hala derecha.

-No me toques-Susurra aun temblando Zack.

-¿Por que no quieres que me acerque?¿Me tienes miedo?-Pregunta calmada Tooth mirando a Zack que actuaba de forma diferente que antes.

-No te tengo miedo...yo...yo...no, no puedo hacer esto - dice así mismo y estira sus halas negras para ponerlas en modo de vuelo-Yo no quiero ser un asesino otra vez-Dijo entre sollozos al darse cuenta lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Zack se empezó a elevar para huir del lugar mientras que los cuervos lo empezaron acompañar como siempre lo hacen y Tooth desconcertada grita:

-!Espera¡-

.

* * *

En otro lado del mundo se encontraba una joven de pelo color castaño oscuro que tenia unas orejas de lobo que le hacían contraste en su cabeza, ella estaba vestida con una sudadera que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos jeans y unas botas con cadenas doradas que sonaban cuando tocaban el suelo.

Ella mirando hacia el cielo oscuro sintió como si una presión maligna pero a la vez buena que trataban de prevalecer en un lugar se estaban pelando, esto la desconcertó y se dice para si misma:

-"Algo malo esta ocurriendo"-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno que opinan les gusto este capitulo, lo odiaron cualquier opinión es aceptada *o* a si ahora salieron tres oc para unirse a la party hard :D

Por si acaso la muerte que sale aquí es la misma que sale en el fanfic de Nobody Silent... (ya quiero que continué su historia pero ella parece que esta muy ocupada en su colegio con ese asunto de la prueba para ir a la universidad u.u)

-Ah se me olvidaba para recompensarles la demora...aquí viene un Omake-

.

* * *

**Omake: 1**

**Si no peleas con tus compañeros de trabajo es porque no son tus compañeros ...!Idiota!**

La muerte estaba asqueado y horrorizado a la vez y no podía en evitar en observar con cierto resentimiento a su "compañero de trabajo" que era uno mas alto que el, dos nunca perdía la paciencia y siempre quería hacer lo correcto y por ultimo y no menos importante es que le quitaba las almas que tenían esa luz especial que tanto le gustaba quebrar sino le agradaban.

-Bueno...MoanSak ya que somos compañeros de trabajo tienes que saber las reglas que te tengo para ti-Dice muy arrogante la muerte en su forma de manto negro-Uno si un alma trata de escapar de mi se elimina de forma inmediata, dos si no me interesa el alma se deja que vague por el lugar donde el murió...como se dice si no es buena la compra se bota al basurero y tres si ves una tienda donde vendan comic de marvel...hay que sacar un ejemplar-

-Eh...uh...Muerte sabes que esas reglas no tienen sentido en especial la tres-Dice MoanSak un poco nervioso, el hombre de la luna le había advertido que la muerte era igual que un niño mimado y si las cosas no se hacían como el quería podía ocasionar un gran desgracia.

-!Que no tienen sentido! Por supuesto tienen sentido gallina que da vuelta la cabeza-De forma grosera lo dice la muerte y MoanSak trataba de mantener la compostura ante la muerte, el no iba a caer en su juego de insulto por supuesto que no.

-Yo no soy una gallina, soy un buho-MoanSak lo corriguio mientras que trataba de ocultar su molestia.

La Muerte sin prestarle atención camina hasta llegar a una casa grande en donde le indica a MoanSak que traspase las paredes junto con el y llegan al velorio que están haciendo al medio de una sala con hartas sillas que se notaba que era el comedor.

-Bonito lugar para celebrar mi llegada...aunque me hubiera gustado mas en ir a buscar el alma de unos de los actores de la película The Avengers de preferencia de Robert Downey-Comenta la Muerte como si nada y camina atraves de las personas que estaban junto con el difunto y con una sonrisa dice-MoanSak vamos a ocasionar un accidente de trabajo a Robert Downey-

MoanSak alarmado se acerca a la muerte y le dice casi gritando-Tu no tienes permitido en llevarte el alma de Robert Downey, ni siquiera es su hora de partir-

-Tsk, pero si podría ir al otro lado si le ocurre un accidente y pierde la vida...¿Cierto?-Ahora la muerte lo dice con un sadismo que solo el tenia.

-No permitiré que lleves el alma de ese actor aun-MoanSak le advierte y así comienza una discusión entre La mismísima muerte y el Guardián del Destino o Augurios.

La discusión se alargo tanto que el alma del difunto que se estaba proyectando no podía dejar en ver la pelea y con un murmuro le dice a los dos espíritus poderosos:

-Eh...chicos yo aun sigo aquí-

Esto trajo la molestia de La muerte y MoanSak:

-Podrías callarte hijo de puta-

-Podrías estar en silencio en un momento-

Dijeron La muerte y MoanSak al mismo tiempo dejando en estado de shock al alma del difunto, por lo menos esta alma ya no estaba vivo en su cuerpo terrenal o de seguro hubiera sufrido un infarto por la conmoción.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Destination.**

**La voz que susurra en la oscuridad**

_Un beso para mí Madre_

_Un abrazo para mi Padre_

Alba estaba desconcertada con esa energía maligna pero a la vez buena que sentía. Ella como tenia mucha curiosidad y sabia que antes había sentido algo similar, se fue en del bosque de araucarias que se encontraba en Chile y con toda la energía solar que ella había reunido la proyecto en sus zapatos e hizo que estos se elevaran.

-Creo que esa energía esta en Suecia-Se dijo a si misma y se elevo hacia dirección de Suecia. Ella al llegar a al lugar donde esta vez se sentia solo pequeños rastros de esa energía se fijo que el bosque que anteriormente estaba lleno de flores se había secado y algunos arboles estaban inclinados, intrigada se adentro mas a ese bosque y se encontró con una pequeña hadita que al fijarse de su presencia se paro de forma espontanea y con un chillido le avisa que la siga.

Alba que se puso a la defensiva por el comportamiento tan extraño de la hada le pregunta-¿Oye quien crees que eres? Para que me trates como si nos conociéramos-

La hadita que solo le quería pedir ayuda trata de forma desesperada de decirle sobre su situación pero antes que pudiera explicarle a Alba un ruido como si un saco se estaba arrastrando por el césped se escucho atrás de ella. Alba al ver quien era la persona que se estaba arrastrando se sorprendió de sobremanera-Tú eres...!El hada de los dientes¡¿Qué te pasó?-Ella al ver que Tooth no le contestaba se acerca y trata de tomarla del hombro para que no se siga arrastrando.

Tooth que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alba susurra-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Alba-Responde Alba con mucha simpatía y desde sus manos reúne energía del sol para curar a Tooth pero cuando trato de llevar esa energía al cuerpo de Tooth ella sintió como si otra energía lo estaba repeliendo al igual como los imanes de polos iguales.

-Vaya esto es malo, no te podre curar con mis poderes...creo que mejor voy a buscar unas hojas medicinales-Dice ella y se va hacia unos arbustos pequeños.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-Pregunta Tooth tratando de no ser descortés con Alba.

-Siempre ayudo a las personas que estén en problemas-Responde ella y aplasto unas hojas que había encontrado recientemente y le indica a Tooth que le pase su brazo que tenia herido-Va doler un poco-Advirtió y hecho el liquido de las hojas en las heridas del hada de los dientes.

-Ahora dime...¿Qué te paso hada de los dientes?-Pregunta Alba y le hecha un vistazo rápido a la hala derecha de Tooth que estaba demacrada.

-Me puedes llamar Tooth-Dice El Hada de los Dientes y luego le responde-Yo tuve una pelea con un espíritu igual de fuerte que Pitch-

-¿Eh? Un espíritu igual de fuerte que Pitch...entonces ese espíritu era tu novio o algo así y tuvieron una discucion-Exclama ella con tono de burla para bajar el ambiente tenso.

Tooth riéndose del comentario de Alba dice-Por supuesto que no, es solo que ese espíritu que me ataco nunca antes lo había visto-

-¿Como era ese espíritu?-Pregunto Alba y luego apretando los puños exclama con furia total-!No puedo creer que otro espíritu se este comportando de forma malvada como Pitch! Cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar una golpiza que nunca olvidara-

-!No¡-Grito Tooth ganándose la atención de Alba-El..no es malo como Pitch, cuando lo vi solo podía ver a un joven que tenia miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?-Alba dice.

-Miedo a estar solo-Responde Tooth y con un gemido se levanta-Tengo que encontrar a Zack-

-¿Zack?-Alba inclina la cabeza sin entender por que Tooth dijo ese nombre.

-Asi se llama ese espíritu, es un joven un poco más bajo que tú de pelo de color blanco con ojos rojos y utiliza una polera blanca con una gabardina color negro y pantalones de color negro y botas del mismo color-Explica Tooth y le muestra a Alba una de las plumas que se le cayo a Zack durante la pelea-Y tiene unas halas parecida a las de los cuervos-

Alba sorprendida por la descripción toma la pluma y siente como si una energía negativa recorriera por su cuerpo y de forma inmediata vota la pluma-!Esa pluma tiene energía negativa, es muy peligrosa¡-Advierte a Tooth y piensa sobre ese chico cuervo hasta que recuerda adonde a visto una persona con una descripción parecida.

-Yo una vez vi a ese chico cuando viajaba por el mundo-Comenta pero de forma inmediata su expresión alegre se puso sombría-Pero no lo vi en un lugar muy agradable-

-¿En que lugar lo viste?-Tooth le pregunta a Alba

-Eh..en Aokigahara, no es un bonito lugar para visitar-Alba dice sin poder en ocultar su miedo de aquel lugar.

-Tengo que ir para haya-Dice Tooth y prepara sus halas para volar pero Alba la detiene.

-¿!Qué crees que haces¡? Estas herida y tienes una hala te dejare que vayas a ese lugar mientras que te mejores-Alba casi le grita en su cara.

-Pero tengo que encontrar a Zack, no puedo en dejar de cumplir mi obligaciones como un Guardián de la Infancia...No como lo hice con Jack-Casi susurro Tooth y Alba levantando una ceja solo le dice-Esta bien, te dejare ir para haya pero yo te acompañare-

.

* * *

Una mujer casi de treinta años se encontraba en duelo, desde que perdió a su hijo en un extraño accidente en un bosque y a la vez que su esposo que tenia un amante se fue de forma inmediata al saber que su hijo lo encontraron en el bosque con indicio de mutilación en todo su cuerpo. Ella ya no sabia el ¿Por qué? estaba viviendo, cuando fue entregado el cuerpo de su hijo ella pudo ver los orificios que originalmente estaban sus ojos de color azul y sus brazos estaban en una bandeja de plata tapados con un plástico especial para que los síntomas de pudrición no se notaran tanto, esto le rompió el alma y aun todos los días al recordar el fallido velorio de su hijo se rompe a llorar o a gritar en el peor de los casos.

En el velorio en donde toda la familia tenia que estar reunidas para que el alma del difunto descanse en paz fue mas como convocar al mismo diablo, el padre de su hijo con su amante solo estuvieron hay como cortesía y sin dejarle un ramo de flores al difunto o unas palabras de consuelo para la madre, solo se rieron y casi parecían felices de que ahora ya no tenían ningún deber con el hijo por pencion de alimentos-Ahora tendré un gasto menos-Comento el padre mientras que le agarraba la cintura de su amante.

La madre del niño que días después supo que los demás compañeros de curso que eran problemáticos y de que siempre tenían problemas con los niños tranquilos en especial con su hijo por ser el más tímidos de todos no pudo en dejar de sentir un sentimiento extraño casi de temor.

-Señorita Anna. La doctora la esta esperando-Dice la recepcionista de una clínica sicriatica.

Anna con va hacia la oficina de la psicología que le recomendaron para salir de su depresión y ve a una mujer de pelo castaño con la típica bata de doctor-Hola ¿Usted debe ser la Señora Anna Raven?-Pregunto la doctora mientras que sostenía una libreta pequeña.

Anna que miro por un largo rato a una fotografía que tenia la doctora de dos niños pregunta-¿Esos son sus hijos?-

Mrs Bennett le contesto-Sí, el mayor es mi hijo Jaime y la menor es Sophie-

-Ah-Exclamo la mujer mientras que se sentaba y esperaba con recelo que la psicología no le diera más pastillas que los demás psicólogos.

-Veo que usted a pasado por mucho-Comenta Mrs Bennett mientras que lee el historial de Anna-Aquí dice que a visto desde la muerte de su hijo a un joven en sus sueños que es igual a su hijo pero de pelo de otro color que siempre la esta llamando-

Anna asiente y dice casi como un susurro-Ese joven es mi hijo-

-¿Por qué lo piensa?-Pregunta Mrs Bennett.

-Porque lo siento, es como si tuviera una conexión con mi hijo-Casi gritando contesta Anna y sus ojos azules se estaban llenando de lagrimas-Despues de dos semanas que mi hijo murió y de que los otros niños murieron, escuchaba los sollozos de alguien y cuando trate de ver quien era el que lloraba vi a un joven de pelo blanco con halas negras...que decía: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo-

.

* * *

Aokigahara o mejor conocido El bosque de los suicidas es el lugar más temido en japon, hay las personas se adentran a un bosque frondoso en donde esta decorado de forma morbosa por cadáveres colgando en los arboles, carpas de suicidad que a la final de pensarlo mucho de poner fin de su vida terminan con esta o esqueletos vestidos porque sus familiares nunca supieron que vinieron a este lugar para suicidarse aparte que existe la leyenda en que si entras a Aokigahara con una brújula en la mano esta no marcara el norte y se volverá loca. Zack que veía este lugar como su único hogar siempre le gustaba ver como los turistas con curiosidad morbosa veían los cadáveres o sus amigos los cuervos que estaban disgustando de este festín de cadáveres frescos esparcidos en el lugar pero hoy no vino para burlarse de los turistas, el estaba asustado que no podía en dejar de temblar.

-¿Que hice?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez al recordar la pelea que tuvo con el hada de los dientes. El no quería pelear con ella pero cuando la vio llena de vida y felicidad algo en su estomago se había revuelto y un instinto casi animal se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo junto con su consciencia-Yo nunca quise pelear con ella, solo quería hablar-

_-Hablar, es lo mismo que yo siempre intentaba con mis padres-_

Una voz identica que Zack dice y Zack sorprendido por esto se levanta de forma rápida para ver si había alguien mas en el bosque de los suicidas pero lo único que puede observar son los cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar-¿¡Quien dijo eso!?-Exclamo.

-_Yo lo dije...Zack-_La voz responde con malicia absoluta y Zack sintiendo un dolor agonizante en la cabeza ve como si el paisaje cambia a una pieza oscura donde habia un hombre con una mujer que estaban gritándose mientras que un joven de pelo negro con ojos azules estaba en una esquina llorando de forma descontrolada.

El joven de pelo negro que lloraba ve a Zack y con una sonrisa demente dice-Duele mucho ¿Verdad? Yo siempre sufro, yo siempre soy el que es ignorado por todos...por eso me convertí en el malo-Terminando de decir esto el joven se empezó a reír de forma casi demoníaca y sus ojos azules empezaron a desaparecer para mostrar solo dos orificios llenos de sangre. Zack aterrorizado empezó a gritar por ayuda pero nadie lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasa Zack? Porque me tienes miedo-Preguntaba el joven mientras que se acerco a Zack y lo abrazo como si fueran hermanos-Vamos Zack matemos a las personas, matemos a los guardianes-

-No no no no, yo no quiero hacer eso...yo no quiero matar a las personas, yo no soy aun asesino-Decía Zack tratando de alejarse del abrazo del joven pero este lo agarra de forma más fuerte y casi con una fuerza increíble vota al suelo a Zack y lo toma de los hombros para que este mire su cara que estaba cada vez más deformada por la sangre que corría en los orificios-Por supuesto que lo eres, porque tu eres...-

Antes de que el joven completara su frase, Zack desperto de esa pesadilla y respirando de forma irregular se da cuenta que aun esta en Aokigahara y caminando de forma temblorosa se apoya en un árbol para gritar de una forma horrible en que asusto a los cuervos que estaban durmiendo en los arboles, golpeando una y otra vez el árbol grita con todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones-!No soy un asesino¡-

Aun el joven espíritu podía escuchar la risa de esa voz adentro de su cabeza y sentía como la sangre de este se corría en su cara. Odiaba esa sensación de ser débil y tener miedo.

-Pobre chico, veo que estas pasando por un mal momento-Comenta otra voz de un hombre.

Zack sin responder se queda quieto en el árbol y esto dejo un poco desconcertado a Pitch-No tienes curiosidad por saber ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-Eres Pitch el rey de las pesadillas-Zack dice y se da vuelta para ver el otro espíritu-Ya se por que estas aquí-

-Oh interesante, ¿entonces que decisión tomaras?-Pregunta Pitch con una sonrisa al ver al espíritu roto que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa demente.

-Soy el malo, como malo tengo que ayudar a los malos...así nos vamos a divertir más-Responde y los cuervos empezaron a chillar.

Zack le da la mano derecha a Pitch y pregunta-¿Cuando empezamos con este juego?-

-Cuando tu quieras-Responde el rey de las pesadillas.

-Entonces...**empecemos ahora**-

.

* * *

MoanSak veía como North se paseaba nervioso en la sala de reunión de los guardianes, mientras que más observaba a North no podía en evitar que el también se pusiera nervioso por la demora de los guardianes. Después de esperar cinco minutos el primero en llegar fue Sandy que vio a MoanSak que se encontraba en una esquina sentado y North con una cara seria esperaba a los demás, luego de unos minutos mas llego Bunny que se desconcertó por el ambiente tan espeso que había y con una mirada inquisisiva le pregunta a Sandy-¿Qué paso?-Pero el espíritu más bajo solo levanto los hombros en señal que no sabia la respuesta.

North que estaba perdiendo la paciencia pregunta-¿!Donde esta Tooth y Jack¡?-

-¿Alguien pregunto por mí?-Dice Jack Frost que llegaba volando gracias a la ayuda de su amigo el viento y de paso congela a unos pobres duendes que estaban en el lugar-Eh ¿Qué pasa por qué están tan serios?-

North ignorando la pregunta dice-Tendremos que empezar sin con Tooth-

-North ¿Quien es el?-Apunta Jack a MoanSak que estuvo en silencio todo el rato.

Bunny que vio al búho le pega en la cabeza a Jack y le grita-!No seas tan irrespetuoso-

-Ay, oye eso me dolio canguro-Responde Jack y esto hizo enojar más al conejo de pascua.

MoanSak viendo esto dejo escapar una risa y dice-Hahahaha no seas tan duro con el Bunny- Y se dirige a Jack de forma muy formal-Hola Jack, yo soy MoanSak el Guardian de los Augurios-

-¿Guardian de los Augurios?-Pregunta Jack desconcertado.

-Si, mi deber es proteger las almas que están destinadas a algo grande o a las personas de los malos augurios-Explica el viendo que Jack aun trataba de entender su labor.

-MoanSak creo que deberías explicarles el por qué estas aquí-Dijo North.

-Cierto, yo estoy aquí para advertirles de una nueva profecía-Advierte MoanSak y todos los guardianes lo miran atento-Pitch y un nuevo espíritu están destinados a destruir a los guardianes con el mundo-

-!Que¡-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si Pitch lo derrotamos hace dos años atrás-Dijo Jack aun sorprendido y el conejo de pascua asiente con la cabeza y dice-Es verdad aparte que tu dijiste que Pitch no iba a volver por lo menos en dos milenos más-

-Es verdad yo dije eso pero algo paso para que Pitch volviera antes, un espiritu creado por la muerte y los sentimientos negativos adelanto este hecho-Explico MoanSak y saco su collar para mostrárselo a los Guardianes-Ese espiritu es el alma de un joven de 16 años que fue contaminado y ahora se esta convirtiendo algo peor que el mismo Pitch-Se detiene para suspirar un poco y con un tono de culpa absoluta continua-Esa alma esta sufriendo, si continua asi, ni yo se lo que pasara-

-¿Qué le pasa cuando un alma esta contaminada?-Pregunta Jack Frost intrigado.

-Cuando un alma esta contaminada, normalmente desaparece o reencarna en un ser vivo con intenciones malas pero esta vez la muerte quiso hacer algo mayor y creo este espiritu que ni siquiera es un espíritu tal, es solo un ser que esta entre el limbo-Contesto MoanSak.

-Entonces que quieres que hagamos-Exclama Bunny sin entender el sentimiento de culpabilidad de MoanSak.

-Quiero que salven ese joven de convertirse en algo que no es...!Por Favor¡-Se inclino MoanSak dejando sorprendidos a Los Guardianes-Yo...yo me siento tan mal por esa alma, si hubiera sido más astuto que La Muerte esto no hubiera pasado-

-MoanSak...no te preocupes más de la cuenta, nosotros te ayudaremos-Dice North y le da un golpe en la espalda al Buho para que este levante la cabeza-Aparte que este tambien es un asunto de Los Guardianes de la Infancia...¿Cierto chicos?-

Sandy, Jack y Bunny asienten y MoanSak no pudo en evitar en sentirse agradecido ante ellos.

-No te preocupes MoanSak, nosotros te ayudaremos en salvar a ese chico-Exclama Jack confiado.

-Vaya yo tenia la esperanza de no ver la fea cara de Pitch por lo menos en un milenio más-Suspira Bunny y Sandy hace unos símbolos con su arena.

-Entonces busquemos a ese espíritu, si uno de ustedes lo ve tráiganlo al tiro aquí-Ordeno North y entrego a cada uno un saco.

-!Otra vez el saco¡ Si lo van a traer así de seguro que lo van asustar-Exclamo Jack al recordar como fue la primera vez que fue llevado a la fuerza al taller de North y con una mueca dijo-Deberían cambiar su método de "secuestros"-

-¿Qué piensan hacer con este saco?-Pregunta MoanSak moviendo dicho saco.

.

* * *

_**Omake: Ni siquiera puedo soñar tranquilo por alguna vez en mi vida ...¡Por favor!.**_

Alba se encontraba visitando por primera vez el bosque de Akigahara, ella estaba más que sorprendida por el silencio tenebroso del lugar y los cadáveres que estaban esparcido. Cada vez a pesar de que ella no quería pero como su curiosidad le estaba ganando se adentro hasta llegar a un lugar donde había un lago con unas ropas esparcidas en una roca.

-¿Me pregunto quien habrá muerto aquí?-Se pregunta y escucha el sonido de algo que estaba nadando en el agua.

Zack que había decidió en tomar en un baño estaba disfrutando del agua helada que le salpicaba en todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndose sale del lago y ve a Alba que lo miraba de reojo. El sin saber que decir se sonroja como un tomate y con una hojita pequeña trata de taparse.

Alba que estaba en shock por ver al espíritu halado desnudo grita a todo pulmón-UN PERVERTIDO-Y sale arrancando con los ojos tapados como alma que lleva el diablo del bosque.

Zack que se sentía como si lo hubieran violado grita-NI SIQUIERA PUEDO TOMAR UN BAÑO TRANQUILO-

Desde ese día Zack se baña de forma muy cautelosa para que nadie más lo vea desnudo y para no agregar más traumas a su lista ya enormes de traumas psicológicos mientras tanto Alba ahora es más cuidadosa a los lugares que visita.

.

* * *

Hahahaha pobre Zack y Alba, bueno gracias por todos los Review que he recibido-(me motivan para seguir con esta historia)- :D y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
